BitF World Television: Series 1
The contributors of BitF City have, historically, pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series, as archived in the articles for its different series.. With the start of BitF World, the participants have decided to continue the series, containing the characters of the new RP. This Article details its first series, containing episodes from Episode 340 to Episode 400. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them may have been originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 8 Episode 340: ReTool After 10 years, we return to the city and see a new group of characters. In this episode, a simple misunderstanding leads to Dean and the Architect having an escalating war of pranks, which threatens to destroy all of reality! It's up to Allison and Dante to bring them back to their senses. *Short: Chris gets a job at KFC, thinking it stands for Kentucky Fried Cucumbers. Episode 341: Mr. Roboto The City stages a giant dance-off. And who ends up winning? Architect, dancing something he calls, "The Human." *Short: The other dancers are shown doing their dances. Chris - the Funky Chicken. Doc - the Valkyrie. Dean - Walking the Dinosaur. Maj - An Egyptian. Episode 342: 8-Bit World After a violent surge of energy, a Nintendo Entertainment System creates an explosion encompassing the whole city. It causes the city to be transformed into an 8-Bit video game, which can only be escaped by beating the final boss. Architect leads a party including Dean, Chris, Dante, Allison, and Doctor Schaden to victory. *Short: Young Ghost and Agent Walker play Pong against each other. Episode 343: Daft Funk Architect and Dean team up and create a techno band. Awesomeness ensues. *Short: Agent Walker challenges Young Ghost to a game of Tetris to make up for his humiliating Pong defeat. Episode 344: Which Doctor? Doc attempts to cure a few of the citizens from reported "demons" in their heads. But, through a series of unfortunate events triggered by a pair of pliers, three screws, a staple gun, nineteen and a half sandwiches (all bologna), and a smiley face drawn on a 2x4, Doc ends up going back in time to when witches were thought to be real. Now, Doc has to find a real witch doctor to be warped back to the present day before all of the real ones are killed off. Or worse; Doc ends up being killed himself. *Short: Agent Walker challenges Young Ghost to a game of Minesweeper. The poor Agent can't seem to get a break. Episode 345: In the Sky with Diamonds The toxic emissions from a local factory start having interesting effects on the population. It is up to Gerulf, who had been out of town, and the Doctor, who was protected by the beak mask, to stop these emissions and get the other residents clean. *Short: The citizens have a cheese rolling competition. Agent Walker is rolled down the hill as well. Episode 346: MIB4< Agent Walker takes a visit to his HQ for a special mission request. But, when he gets there, the whole place is empty. Thinking at first it's a prank, he tries to find everyone. Finding no one around, Walker goes into a panic. Instead of finding anyone, Walker finds a threat from an alien race on the computers. Thinking of no other solution, Agent Walker has no other choice than to enlist the help of his fellow City dwellers. But, he's already rubbed himself the wrong way with them. Can Agent Walker convince them to help him find the rest of the Agents before something unnaturally bad happens? *Short: Doctor Schaden gives a short safety lesson. It ends badly. Or good, depending on if you were the patient or the Doctor. Episode 347: The Number 21 After a building, thought to be abandoned, is demolished, a massive amount of temporal energy is released. Those near the building at the time of the explosion are transported into two different timelines. A group containing Dean, Young Ghost, Dante, Fern, and Carlyle, are transported into a timeline where the building wasn't destroyed, meaning the temporal distortion never happened, and another group containing Walker, Chris, Architect, Dr. Schaden, and Allison are transported into a highly unfavourable timeline in which the City has been destroyed by a time-traveling demonic entity. It is up to those who remained in the alpha timeline to bring the groups back safely, and stop the temporal distortion. *Short: Agent Walker and Allison are forced to collaborate to create a Public Service Announcement about reckless time travel. Episode 348: Warp An abandoned invention of the previous head of the Lab activates mysteriously, causing a warp in the space the City occupies, causing odd disturbances in the day-to-day life. However, due to his proximity to the invention, Lom is unaffected. As he investigates the new world to find out how to fix it, he finds that Natali is able to talk, and Adam is a mute and they're married. Agent Walker is a paranoid person, afraid of unseen paranormal activity. Dante and Allison are trapped in a hexagonal cage. The Young Ghost is very much alive, haunted by Paco, who is a ghost. And such and such. *Short: After returning home, Lom writes a journal about his experiences, only to have it found out by the rest of the citizens. Episode 349: In the Heart of the Electron Sea After seeing the success and awesomeness of Dean and Architect's techno band, the other citizens start their own bands. A battle of the bands ensues. The bands include: The Indigo Migraine: Formed by Adam and Natali. She's the lead singer. Adam has stage fright and touching a guitar gives him a headache. It doesn't work out very well. The Starchildren: Formed by Dante, Allison, Chris, and Young Ghost. Allison can't play the bass because of her lacking dexterity, and Chris can't work the bass drum well with his chicken feet. But the awesome ghostly guitar makes up for everything. The Mobile: Formed by Carlyle and Fern. They both play the cellphone. Despite their lack of musical ability, they are very well communicated. The Handful: Formed by Paco, Doctor Schaden, and Maj. Maj's controlling nature and Doctor Schaden's propensity to trying out his own instruments, which tended to explode when used, made the band members tense. But you'd be surprised at how well a parrot can play the piano with his tail. The Shades: Formed by Agent Walker and Lom. Perhaps the only normal band in the city. In the end, the bands all break down. The citizens instead decide to all collaborate on a rock opera, titled 'In the Heart of the Electron Sea' by Dante. *Short: Doctor Schaden sings 'Temporary Secretary'. He actually sings incredibly great. Episode 350: A Mad Genius Doctor Schaden shows viewers around his personal laboratory, run out of the basement of his small house out on the outskirts of Berlin. There are a lot of wires connecting machines that look big and bulky. Overhead, tubes full of red liquid glow slightly in the dim light. The Heiltkreig stands alone in a corner of the room, no energy in it. Doc tells about the machine's name's origin and how is relates to the machine itself. And then, finally, a test run of the machine, with help of an unwilling but dying patient with a few bullet holes in him. The machine works like a charm, and the man thanks the Doctor. The Doctor then portrays his hopes for his future and the future of the machine, both optimistic. The grainy and rather old film ends there. *Short: The film turns itself on again. On the very end of the reel, it reveals the ... Horrid after-effects of the first test, shot about a month later. A panicked Doc comes on screen, sweating heavily. "Ze patient ist suffahing from heavy Necrosis and numahous tumors all ovah his body. Appeahs to be vahy dehydrated and seems to have lost ze consciousness of szought. Patient currently roaming lab mindle- Oh deah." The Doc gives a shrill scream and runs off screen. A ... Monster it seems walks up to the recording device. It's flesh is falling off and a large boil on its head pops. The monster swipes at the recording machine, ending the recording. Episode 351: Once and a While Pt. 1 The whole group meets with Death near the center of the city. They wonder what he's doing this time, since he only really shows up for large events. When Death arrives, he announces that across the multiverse, there has been announced an all-races competition entitled "All-''Star'' Royale". Death says that the winner of the competition receives a special prize decided by the gods of the multiplane. Included in the judging are Death, Gaia, Syndel, and other gods from various locations. Death opens a portal in the middle of the city, inviting anyone who wants to enter, or just watch. A good majority of the citizens go, including Maj, hoping to see her brother. They all get there just in time for the opening ceremony. A few of the more apt citizens enter the competition, including Agent Walker, Doc, Maj, Chris, Architect, Dante, Allison, and Fern. What will the competitions include? *Short: A few older citizens of the City can be seen in the crowd watching the competitions. Roboguy, Crafty, Manty, and Rac are all cheering on the BitF City citizens. See what they have to say about the competitions. Episode 352: Once in a While Pt. 2 Here's the lay-down on the competition. There have been five challenges to determine the winner. The first was a ring toss, which involved tossing a ring over a large wall onto a flaming stand (purely cosmetic) using a mirror on a handle while standing on a small platform above a pool. The second was a problem solving contest, involving a large maze with occasional mind-teasers that challenged the people in the maze. The third simply a gauntlet with many smashers, crushers, lasers, and pitfalls. The fourth was a feat of strength, challenging the competitors to move ten objects of varying sizes and weights onto pedestals of different heights in different places using whatever method worked best for them. The fifth was probably the simplest, being a speed contest around the stadium. You can imagine who did well and who failed to step up to to plate on these challenges. The citizens of city were not the only competitors there though. We see the well loved Sir. Douglas and his groupies, the famed Lizard Man with his uncanny strength and numerous teeth, the mysterious Hooded Man (as unknown as he was silent and skilled), and Issak Lemman, the favored of the competitors. There were others of course, but those were the big names. The people from the City were last-minute entries. In the end, the Mysterious Man, announced to be from Installation 02, was announced the winner. Unfortunately, he left before the ending ceramony, leaving no champion to stand. Disappointed, but having learnt valuable lessons, the City folk return to the City. *Short: Maj, frustrated because she didn't win the competition and because Death had called her a mortal, attempts to strangle the Angel of Death. Death freezes her hands in blocks of ice and magnetizes them together before disappearing. Episode 353: the Mysteries of the Lab Part One Agent Walker is suspicious of the going-ons inside of the Research Lab of Mystery, as well as of Lom. He takes advantage of Adam's grudge against Lom to sway both Adam and Natali to join him. Several others join, for kicks if not for actual reasons. Of course, the security in the Lab is the same as always, wacky and crazy. However, they learn of a filing cabinet that has a documented history of notable events of the lab. Natali desires to learn out the secrets of Professor SSBBrawler. (Part Two to be later) *Short: The current security and receptionist of the Lab goes home to visit her mother, the previous secretary, and her father, the retired doctor. Paperwork ensues./insidejoke Episode 354: '39 Five astronauts come back from a space mission far away, but find themselves in a world ten years in the future. One of them was an inhabitant of the City in his original time, while the others hail from parts of the world no longer existing. The citizens try to find a way to send them back to their time. *Short: We see the City how it was ten years in the past from the angle of a bird's-eye camera. Episode 355: A Game of Cards Architect, Natali, Adam, Paco, and Fern get together one fine afternoon to make a model replica of the City out of cards using blueprints from the City Hall's stash of information. But destructions keep messing them up. For example, Dean walks up and sneezes deliberately on the replica, knocking it to the ground. Also, the wind picks up at times, making things that much more difficult for them. After a frustratingly long day, the five friends stand back to see what they have accomplished; a small-scale replica of the city stands before them, looking marvelous. Suddenly, a ball is kicked by the local kids, smashing through the card replica. The five are crushed but now share a new bond and a appreciation for each other. ~ Adam: What's a playing card? Fern: *takes out card* You can play games with these! Adam: *surprised look* Really!? Fern: You betcha! Adam: *looks at card for a moment* Cut to Adam at the basketball court, dribbling a card and shooting a goal with it* Fern: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! *Short: Dean proceeds to play solitaire with a left-over deck of cards. He comes to realize he's missing a card. Mass destruction ensures. Episode 356: All Play the Game Existence to the End... In a screen split in four, four individuals lives are followed as a series of short animations, with the four individuals changing constantly as their lives end or begin. These four individuals switch from being the characters of the Hotel BitF, to those appearing in the HP Bar, to those from BitF City, and they are replaced at irregular times. The shorts themselves feature no audio, and are set to ambient music, sometimes dissonant. The animations are grainy and skipping, suggesting an advanced state of deterioration, which peaks at the beginning and end of the episode. *Short: A short tour of the HP Bar, guided by Kiwi, provided in a quality consistent with the early stage of the animations. It has sound, which lowers in quality towards the middle. Its sound track is replaced by a low quality version of 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by the end. Episode 357: ...Of the Beginning The animations are continued, but grow shorter in length. Most of the shorts start ending at the same time, and no screens are black until the very end, where all four are. Finally, another screen starts showing something, accompanied by a low frequency disturbance in the sound track. The sound is unintelligible, and nothing can be seen in the screen, which seems to be completely white. After 15 seconds, that screen turns off as well. The division of the screens disappear, and the video segues into the introduction of Episode 340 before being faded out. *Short: The camera is pointed towards an unspecified spherical object. Two distorted voices are heard in the background, but neither are intelligible. About 1 minute into the short, it changes abruptly to a moving shot of the City, as if shot by someone running on the streets. Near the end, the velocity of whoever is moving increases almost tenfold, and the film distorts as a light suddenly flashes. The film turns to black, and it ends there. Episode 358: From You to Dean In this special romantic episode, Dean does his best to try and woo Maj, but to no avail. Upset by this rejection, he decides to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Dante and Fern, worried about his mental and liver health, decide it's time for him to try speed dating. Hilarity and heartbreak ensue, culminating in Dean finally getting a date... with Allison. Needless to say things don't end well, and everyone decides to never speak of it again. Ever. ~ Some excerpts from the speed dates include: Dean: So tell me about yerself Natali: .. Dean: Oh, so you're one of them strong silent types? I can respect that. Natali: ... Dean: Hey, no need to get touchy about it, 'kay? I apologize. And Dean: So what brings ya to the city? Kukaki: I don't even know why I'm back here, man. Dean: ...Okay. Now then, may I ask about the horns? *Short: The audience gets to see a few more hilaaaarious speed dates. ~ Dean: ... Doc: ... Episode 359: Charades The gang has a contest in acting out people, places, or situations, a game known as Charades. Architect chooses to be the judge since his AI interface is unable to act out said things. In the end, Allison is the big winner, being able to use small amount of her powers to assist her. Natali came in a close second, her everyday being acted out in Charades almost. The only reason she didn't win was her inability to act out a few things she didn't know. *Short: A thunderstorm rolls in to the City, bringing the gang's little charade to an end. Episode 360: Would You Like to Ride in My Beautiful Balloon The citizens, declaring themselves in need of a sport that characterises the City, organise a Balloon Fight Competition. The competition entails flying over a body of water by the means of helium balloons, while trying to destroy their opponents' balloons and avoiding hazards and traps set by competitors. The winner is Architect, who is motivated by the fact that for him, landing on water means instant death. *Short: A profile shot of the fight, set to the Balloon Trip music, is shown. Episode 361: I'm Scarred Again After an accident at the FRCP, everyone in the City is genderswapped. Just like old times. ~ Architect: I do not get what the big deal is. I feel fine. Dean: ARCHITECT I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DEAL WITH MY NEW FOUND WOMAN EMOTIONS. Dante: *hasn't noticed the change yet, and keeps tripping.* Why am I so top heavy tod- ...$#!%. ~ *Short: After everyone's back to normal, they decide to have a dance party for some reason. Episode 362: Job Hunt 1: Bar Hoppers The entire gang has to get jobs due to a group investment plan gone wrong, and in this first part in a four part series, we follow Dante, Dean, Fern, and Chris as they gain employment at the HP Bar. Dean becomes a chef, Fern a fast-talking waitress, Dante a bartender, and Chris is the guy who stands outside and holds a flashing arrow. ~ Fern: Dean, we need two angry Lithuanians swimmin' in oil and let 'em walk. Dean: ...We serve food here, Tink. ~ *Short: Burt the Bartender confronts Dante ~ "Look, kid." "Uh, yes, sir?" "I've seen you starin' at me, and I think it's really sweet of you, but I just don't swing that way." "W-what?" "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Episode 363: Hooray for Forensics! The Research Lab of Mystery opens a Criminology/Investigation branch to examine the corpse of someone who may be an important media figure to find cause of death, and Dean, Dante, Carlyle, and Architect all get jobs. Dean is in charge of the operation, while Dante examines the bones to find injuries, Carlyle is given the proper identification of the remains as his responsibility, and Architect is burdened with the examination of the particles embedded in the cadaver. They manage to not screw up too much. *Short: Dante attempts to juggle with some of the bones. He stops after a badly aimed sternum breaks his glasses. Episode 364: Outtakes Number One Throughout the on-location filming of the largely popular reality TV Show BitF World TV, both the cast and the crew have screwed up big time, either on purpose or on accident. Let us list a few: Death walks up to the group, but trips over his long robe. Agent Walker uses his cell phone only to realize that it's a Motorola Brick. Fern is caught smoking off-set. Doc's machine buzzes really loudly during Death's speak, creating a cloud of smoke. His only responce: Excuse me. Dante is eating a piece of chicken, much to the horror of the onlooking Chris. The man holding the Mic bumps it against Death during his speech. The volcano erupts while the groups are filming on the island. Early. Death looks at the script written on his hand during his speech. And so much more! *Short: "Onions" - Fern gives us a demonstration on how to make a delicious soup. The odd thing is that the ingredients only consist of an onion, an onion, an onion, an onion, an onion, an onion- ... Episode 365: Year in a What The planet has orbited the Earth again, and the City celebrates the New Year. Or rather, they would, but the dawn never comes. It seems that Death, who is drunk on the punch has accidentally stopped time. But not only has he stopped time, but he's opened the gates of the afterlife, and villains of the past return to wreak havoc in the City. How will the heroes be able to stop them and bring upon the New Year? *Short: Fern wakes up, tied in a chair. The onion didn't like losing his comrades to her when she made soup. Episode 366: The Big Speech The gang wants to reform some laws that the mayor has recently imposed on the city. One of these laws makes it so that the meta-humans, mutants, robots, and any variants on the inbetween aren't allowed to be seen by the normal citizens of the city during regular city hours on pain of jailing and fines. Along with this, a curfew has been set on the normal citizens so that the previously mentioned citizens get a chance to roam the streets. This is fine and all, but the citizens have noticed an influx in crime ever since the laws were put in order. Our group of less-than-normal citizens fear that if this law continues, evil will creep back into the city that has nothing to do with petty crimes. Back to the original situation, the gang wants to speak to the mayor, but none of them feel confident enough to speak to him about this. So, they draw straws. And guess who is chosen to speak on this important matter? Natali. Amazingly, after a three-hour "speech", the mayor agrees to scrap the laws. The group celebrates with onions a party. *Short: Take a look inside Natali's preparations for the speech. Episode 367: The World in a Dream A strange mist covers the City in the middle of autumn. This mist causes the citizens to fall in a deep sleep, and those affected seem to share a dream. As those awake strive to get them out of their slumber, those asleep fight the evil in their subconscious in order to escape. *Short: Doctor Schaden captures and synthesizes the mist, which he starts testing as a cure for insomnia. Episode 368: If I Was Your Girlfriend In this comedic episode, Elsie stalks Adam and Natali through the city, unseen, and does her best to "fix" any situations that she thinks could lead to romance between the two, even though it's all platonic. Eventually, she gets tackled by Agent Walker for unknown reasons, and is discover by Adam, leading to an explanation that is totally true in every way and not a lie (it's a lie). *Short: We follow Agent Walker, who was stalking Elsie as she was stalking Adam. Why? He suspected she was an instance of KT-4302, which acts like a clingy girl until it devours a man's soul. Episode 369: On a Cloud An experiment at the Research Lab of Mystery causes the clouds in the sky above the City to descend. The clouds' descent starts causing several ill effects on the atmosphere, like reducing the amount of oxygen as well as th temperature. As the citizens fiddle with them, the Lab's scientists attempt to reverse the effects. *Short: Dante, who was sitting on a cloud when the Lab reversed their descent, is elevated onto the sky. Walker reluctantly agrees to call a plane to get him back down. Episode 369: Brkn Rcd Plyr The crew of the hit TV series BitF World TV search the building looking for the cast member who has been messing with the equipment, including such things as the TelePrompter, the Mics, and the Episode labeler. In the end, it turns out to be Agent Walker, who has been convinced by Fern, Dean, and Adam that all the equipment in the studio has been possessed by evil demons. The crew fixes the machines, making sure the next episode is set to print out "Episode 371" *Short: The rest of the cast is in the break room, discussing mundane, everyday things. As they are talking, a half-crazed Walker runs passed the window strangling a Boom Microphone. This goes unnoticed by the cast, but the camera man zooms in on the action. Episode 371: Three and a Half Drunken Retellings of Past Events from a Trio of Possibly Psychotic Morons (and Their Designated Driver) Dean, Elsie, and Carlyle get drunk and start telling stories from their lives before the City. Also, Architect is there as the designated driver. The stories include Dean talking about when he had tp escape a forced marriage to a crime boss's daughter, Elsie telling us about when she and Adam tried to make money by becoming street performers, and Carlyle recounting the time he was kidnapped by terrorists and escaped by building a robot suit in a cave (with a box of scraps, no less!). Architect begins to tell a story, but gets cut off by the end credits. ~ Dean: So wait a minute Mr. Cambino, I have to marry your daughter, or I die? Cambino: That is the gist of it. Dean: ...So you're saying that I have marry your gorgeous daughter? I don't see a down side. Cambino: You must also run my Italian restaurant. Dean: YOU &&&&&&&. ~ Elsie: Okay Adam, put on the diaper and hold that desk lamp, I'll go get the paddle. ~ Carlyle: I knew I should've taken the hum-drum-vee! ~ *No Short Episode 372: The Peculiar Predicament of Alistair Dante, Part 1 After helping Agent Walker on a mission to secure a strange porcelain monkey, Dante starts to notice he's... changing. He's gotten three inches shorter in the past two days. He asks Walker what's going on (as he knows about weird stuff), and after a medical examination it's revealed that he's aging backwards, and at a fast rate. The FRCP doctors say he has 3 weeks before he's de-aged out of existence. Walker sets out on a quest to find a cure (or a cause), and the rest of the group tries to help Dante cope. *Short: We see a monochrome video feed of a large room, which is empty except for a pedestal in the center with the porcelain monkey on it. Nothing happens for a solid thirty seconds, but at that point the timer in the bottom corner of the video starts ticking backwards, before cutting to black. Episode 373:''' '''The Peculiar Predicament of Alistair Dante, Part 2 Timeskip to two weeks later, and Dante is six. Allison and Fern have been taking care of Dante in his time of need. Agent Walker reports that he hasn't found anything. Fern takes Dante to the carnival to try to get his mind off of it, but she loses sight of him. When she finds him again, he's a toddler. After another timeskip, Dante has an hour left. The rest of the group has gathered around to reflect on their time with Dante. Allison cradles the infant Dante, and he de-ages into a newborn. But suddenly, Agent Walker runs into the room, holding another porcelain monkey. He touches it to Dante's forehead, and he quickly ages to 19 again. All is good, and everyone laughs. *Short: We see the video feed again, with the timer progressing normally again. Without warning, the feed cuts, and the screen stays black for ten seconds. The video returns again, and the monkey is gone. There is a faint, unsettling chuckle. Episode 374: A Day in the Life Meet Jen. Jen is a hardworking, twenty-something, average citizen who moved to the city only a few years back. We follow Jen through her daily routine while she tries to ignore the multitude of explosions, property damage, adventures, and general reality destroying circumstances that are constantly surrounding her. Needless to say, it won't be easy. *Short: In lue of the current Olympics ARM WRESTLING COMPETITION! Episode 375: Fern's Gully Fern gets lost in a magic jungle. Hijinks ensue! *Short: Dean tries to juggle. Episode 376: 21 Words of Wisdom, and 21 Words of Naïveté, Part 1 After a security breach at the FRCP, performed at 21:00 on February 1st (2/1), a never before seen amount of temporal distortion is released into the world. Agent Walker, while attempting to figure out its cause and its connection with the aforementioned breach, unwittingly walks out of his timeline, effectively pulling himself out of time. For the rest of the citizens, a 21-hour period is relived over and over, of which they only retain vague memories. Unaffected by the passing of time, and thus unaffected by the constant resets, Walker attempts to patch the timelines in order to create a coherent flow of time. In order to manage this, he utilises the temporal distortion to cross into the 21 different timelines, each of them more unfavourable than the last. He changes the past in each to run parallel to each other, making them identical; this eliminates the need for separate timelines. Once he reunites them, he returns to the city, but he finds it unmoving and frozen. He realises that by stepping out of the timeline in the first place, he removed himself completely from its flow of time. Therefore, time is stopped for him, and he is stuck inside a past that everyone else has left. *Short: Dante attempts to juggle 21 oranges. He fails epically. A video of this is then uploaded to YouTube by Allison. It gets 21 million views and it becomes a featured video. Episode 377: 21 Words of Wisdom, and 21 Words of Naïveté, Part 2 At first seemingly resigned to live eternally outside of time, Agent Walker quickly becomes frustrated with the situation. Having exhausted all his entertainment material, he turns to the only reading material he has left: the FRCP Handbook, a pocket guide for identification of the preternatural phenomena. As he reads through everything that he already knows, he comes across one phenomenon that he doesn't remember, referred to only as PT-0021, and comes to the conclusion that it is a by-product of the timeline alterations. His curiosity piqued, he reads attentively: the paranormal object described is described as bearing the look of a small sword, about the size of a conductor's baton. There are 21 instances of the offending object, each with the property of stopping time at the will of its owner while remaining active. And most importantly, it can affect the flow of time for an individual in which its power is used. Walker decides to seek out an instance of the object in order to return to the unaffected present.In the last of the timelines, the most unfavourable, an instance of the object was sighted by him. He just didn't know what it was at the time. In that timeline, the City had been leveled by unknown forces, leaving the baton behind. If that object was still in the City at that point, it could easily be recovered by him. As he searched the City, he finds fragments of metal, each with a bright colour that stood out in the dull grey scale of the frozen city. Having recovered twenty of them, he joined them; they fit as if the jigsaws of a puzzle. In front of him as he does he finds a handle, with the number 21 engraved. The 21st piece of the puzzle. The completed puzzle was the baton. He opens his eyes, and he finds himself to be in the City centre. The baton was still there. Checking his watch, he realised it marked 20:00 on February 1st, and hour before the security breach. He ran there in order to alert them, effectively countering the breach, eliminating the need for the baton; it fades away. *Short: Dante appears to give the audience his 21 words of wisdom. These end up being the first 21 words of the dictionary. Episode 378: Road Rage Maj, Chris, and Jack wake up in the middle of nowhere with only the clothes on their backs and Maj's run down pickup. Can they make it back to the city with their sanities intact? Which one will snap and murder the other two first? Will someone destroy their only source of transportation? How exactly did they get out here to begin with? Might someone be following our intrepid young heroes? Probably not, but the answers to these questions and more lie in this driving-packed episode. *Short: Space seems to be wonking out on everything in the city today. People teleporting everywhere, hijinks ensue. Episode 379: Fiddler on the Roof This episode follows the story of the second-chair violist from the small Brawl Symphony Orchestra (BSO). For the longest time, he's been fed up with the Symphony's conductor, but he's never found the courage to stand up to conductor and ask for a change in his attitude. Finally, the violist leaves the Symphony with threats of suicide. He climbs on top of the Lab with his trusty viola in hand. Once at the top, he contemplates suicide once more. But, instead of jumping, the violist starts to play a collection of fiddle tunes that he's memorized throughout his life. Moved by this performance, a few of the Symphony members quit in order to join the violist in a new Fiddling group; Second Fiddle. *Short: Adam and Elsie watch as the violist plays music on top of the Lab. Elsie is brought to tears. Adam is unintentionally choked by the fearful death-grip of Elsie. Episode 380: Suck it Up and Deal with it After a series of events that lead to the creation of a new galaxy, various deities agree on imposing an speech word count restriction for the inhabitants of the world. And so, Death announces to the citizens that now, every time they talk, they must utter at least 100 words before closing their mouths. Complaints about this lead Death to say the phrase that names the episode: 'Suck it up, and deal with it'. The citizens silently crusade against the deities to regain their freedom to say one-liners. *Short: We follow Dante as he invents an internet time machine. He is delighted with the results. Episode 381: Vujà dé Dante wakes up in an unfamiliar location. It appears to be a bedroom, but one he has never seen before. Curious as to the meaning of this phenomenon, Dante walks down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stair, he is immediate greeted by a family he has never known. They talk to him in a strange language unintelligible to his ears. Panicking, Dante races outside. And, you guessed it folks, this family lives on a mountain that Dante doesn't know with scenery frighteningly different than what he's been accustomed to. In short, Dante goes crazy. But suddenly, Dante wakes up in his own bedroom. He scratches his head, vaguely thinking that he's had that dream before and thus returns to his slumber. *Short: The citizens of the city forget each other's names, including their own. Hilarity ensures. Episode 382: Yesterday and Today The City experiences a wave of crime, and murders increase almost tenfold. The cause isn't anything out of the ordinary, although perhaps it may be so in the City; these are the actions of a growing group of organised crime. The City's internal organisation comes crumbling down as the corruption of its officials allows organised crime full control. The citizens have to face a more frightening enemy that they ever had to face before. The one that, without powers, can make the City bend to its will. *Short: In a public service announcement, Dean talks about how drugs are bad. With a can of beer in his hand. And a cigarette in the other. Episode 383: The Blizzard The City loses power due to a blizzard. This causes several problems for the citizens.Adam and Lom are stuck inside the Research Lab, while Elsie gets stuck in the Lab's elevator with Natali. Allison and Dante also get stuck in an elevator, the one in Dante's flat building. Architect and Chris are rendered unable to exit the HP Bar, and Architect's battery starts dying due to the cold. Walker is stuck in the Eight Melodie Music Store, which keeps expanding somehow while a suspiciously familiar doll mocks him ('You're looking at the violin section'). Jack, the Doc, and Maj are snowed inside the Juice Cup, but Jack keeps sneaking out somehow. Fern gets dangerously close to withering, and Dean attempts to get her some sunlight. Amongst other things. *Short: As the elevators open, Dante and Allison find themselves inside the Lab. Natali is seen walking out of the flat building shortly afterwards. Elsie is nowhere to be found. Episode 384: Fruitcake Pt. 1 Death accidentally leans on the universe button. Suddenly in the city, out of nowhere, fruitcake. Fruitcake everywhere. Fruitcake begin to fall from the sky. *Short: The citizens learn the true meaning of lying cakes. Episode 385: Fruitcake Pt. 2 Death realizes he's been leaning on the universe button. The fruitcapocalypse ends. The citizens must lean to survive in a world shaped by the fruitcake that have taken over the terrain. Nothing is taken for granite. Evil lurks everywhere in this new world of fruity horror; in every corner, in all of the crooks and crannies of the new landscape. Hope is lost. A new breed of superhumans is called upon. From this point on, these new superhumans must protect the shreds of the present as well as the remainder of the past and the dim light of a future. The world is a changéd place. The citizens band together to eat shit for a living. *Short: Citizens find it hard to put their trash anywhere; every trash receptacle is filled with fruitcake! Category:T.V. Series